Heathdom Cove
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: The tale of a rage-fuelled family feud that has raged on in the small town of Heathdom Cove for generations. Each chapter has a new perspective. Warning: character death, violence and lemons; Rated M for stuff. J/B R/E. A/H A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi all. So this is a story I completed about a year ago, but I withdrew it shortly after I published it. Same warnings go for this story as they do for Bubbles and any other story I publish; IF YOU OFFEND EASILY OR SOME SUBJECTS ARE SENSITIVE TO YOU, THEN DON'T READ.

All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me.

**HEATHDOM COVE**

To Bella, to love is to sacrifice. Sacrifice your rights, your heart, your freedom and most importantly, your life. Far too many cons for Bella's liking. She has her family though. With no parents, no siblings and no immediate cousins, all she has to rely on is her family. Distant as they may be, family no less. They have taken care of her since she was a child. She does her duty with a smile on her face, and never complains of her hardships. She _is_ grateful after all. Grateful that they didn't throw her in the system, grateful that they didn't turn her over to her enemy as a sacrifice, grateful that they didn't just off her to rid themselves of her presence. From her gratefulness, sprouted her responsibility and allegiance to her family, The Razaph's.

**PART I:**

**BELLA**

A world free from enmity? Not in mine. In my world, being one with enmity is a must.

Why, you ask?

Because if you hesitate, you're dead.

_That's_ why.

Hate is your best friend in my world, and serves everyone best if it is kept as your only companion. If you get attached to anyone, they will just go and die on you.

I do have my family though. We always stick together, no matter what. I can rely on them better than anyone else, but I don't love them or share any other type of a bond with them.

My family is called The Razaphs. The history behind the name goes way back. Every member of my family knows their roots, it is drummed into our heads since birth. Unfortunately for my family though, females are in abundance, so the name Razaph has died with the last of our males.

We will always be The Razaphs though.

Our rivals weren't so unlucky. The Talmac's name lives on strong and in abundance. While we flourished with women, they flourished with men. Most of their family is made up of their traditional name; Talmac.

My city; divided by rivalry, has been reduced to rubble over the bitterness between our families. I've never understood why the territory we are fighting for is simply collateral damage from our wars, but I'm told it is the way of our war. Those who inhabit the city are of neither of our families, yet it is their homes that are destroyed during our wars. It is their lives that are lost.

Poor bastards.

I doubt they've even heard of us. We are all ghosts, after all. With the exception of the families, our existence is a mystery; faces in an ever-expanding crowd.

The leader of the Talmacs is a strong, durable man named Carlisle. I've never actually seen him, but I'm told he has the kindest of hearts. His wife Esme; his equal. I'm told he is easily recognisable by his mop of blonde hair, youthful features and the constant placid demeanour he exudes. His wife Esme apparently stands out just as much. Bright caramel hair graces her head, perfectly styled to look like a thirties silver screen actress.

Flawless in other words.

Together, they produced three sons. Each a bigger asshole than the last. The heir to the proverbial throne has not been announced, so they all have an equal bounty on their head.

Emmett, hulking beast of a man that is, is handsome to boot. One flash of his ridiculously gorgeous dimples and he has stalled you long enough for him to off you. Which is why he is called 'The Smiling Assassin'. He is the eldest, but would not be a wise choice to be head of their family. He is loud, abrupt and is not the sharpest tool in the shed. His whole strategy to life in general, is to go in guns blazing.

Like I said; dimwitted.

The middle child is Jasper. Ruggedly handsome with his dad's golden locks, but his mummies flowing waves. One batted lash from his baby blues, and you're a puddle on the ground. He is definitely who I would choose to rule, but I'm hoping Carlisle wouldn't. He is very conniving, and a brilliant strategist, earning himself the name 'Major'.

A very formidable foe indeed.

Last, and definitely least, is Edward. Tall and sinewy with half red, half brown hair, making it a weird bronze. Weird forest-green shines from his eyes, but his cocky smile is what gets you. He has been dubbed 'The Ginger Ninja'. From what I have heard on the grapevine, mummy and daddies golden child. Which in itself is enough for him to be wiped out sooner rather than later. I've come across him several times now, and from the impression he gave me, well, he is much to be desired. He is rude, pretentious and more importantly, he has an ego bigger than his head. He has no intelligence and relies on his lackeys to do his jobs for him. I'd even bet my account balance he's never even killed anyone.

Which brings us to the head of my family; Charlie.

Charlie is a stern, unforgiving man. He takes his position in life seriously and won't take bullshit. He is sick and tired of the fight that has gone on between the families. It has plagued his conscience since he was dragged into this world. His mission in life, is to end the war for good, before he dies.

Can't say I blame him.

But if anyone should want The Talmacs dead, it should definitely be him. He is not of the royal bloodline, but married into it. Renee was the daughter of our predecessor; Marie. Tobias fell in love with Renee before he even knew who she was; back when they were eight.

It was not meant to be though.

Renee's heart had never been his, just as it had never belonged to The Razaphs.

Her heart belonged to Phillip Talmac, cousin of Carlisle.

She betrayed her husband, daughters and her family, for a Talmac.

How disgusting.

Her eldest daughter is Rosalie. With ice-blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, pair that with her statuesque figure, well, she is beautiful. And I don't mean _just_ beautiful, but the type of beautiful that has you pinching yourself; just incase you're looking at an phantasm of an angel from heaven. Shallow is the only word to describe Rose though. Her mission in life is to get through it looking good. If she needs to off someone, then she'll make sure something as disgusting as that will look awe-inspiring. I'd even go as far as saying it is her talent. She will never be able to take over from Charlie though, she is far too selfish. Every decision made will be beneficial to her, not our family.

The youngest of the two is Alice. Alice is a tiny ball of energy, but she makes sure that energy is put to use. She is extremely clever, but her only flaw is that she goes with the flow. She won't make a decision about anything, just play out current scenarios that are fed to her. The best way to describe Alice, is to call her a mathematician. She collects all of the intel required, then can tell you exactly how a scenario will play out. Even though she possesses this extraordinary gift, she can never take over the family. Alice doesn't make tough decisions, as a rule. And Alice being Alice, she already played out that scenario. She already knows she will be the down fall of our family if she rules. She informed Charlie of her findings, and forbid him from selecting her. He willingly complied, funnily enough.

Then there is me. Cousin to Rose and Alice, about fiftieth removed. Far too many times to count, but the relation is there. I'm sure if a family tree was produced, I'd be about six thousandth in line for the 'throne'. Not that I'd ever take it. It's far too much responsibility, too many lives depending on me.

No thanks.

I'm head strategist though. Not a position that was inherited, but earned. You could call me Alice's advisor. I mock up a scenario with as many details as I can give or collect, and Alice plays out the scenario using her mojo. Everything with over a seventy-five percent success rate has the go ahead, anything under is canned. Ideally, we like our rates to be in the nineties, but sometime that's not feasible. I am proud to say though, only five percent of my scenarios get canned.

I must be doing something right.

Our main mission though is to minimise our losses. Family is far too important to use as cannon fodder.

My family lives just South of Heathdom Cove, in complete opposition to The Talmacs of the North. Our family all live on the same grounds. Everything has been spread out like a village. There is the main house that houses Charlie and his daughters. It is very castle-like, but with modern fibrous walls spanned throughout the stone dwelling. A confusing mix, but it wasn't built for our looking pleasure. The smaller houses scattered through out the village are smaller versions of this. Each being able to withstand a small blast, just in case. The war has never breached our home turf before, but that doesn't mean they won't try. Just like we try to breach their perimeter sporadically. Overall, I'd say that we have about seven hundred family members occupying the village. To the fine citizens of Heathdom Cove though, we are simply a suburb of their fine town, 'South Heathdom Cove'. Talmac territory is locally known as 'North Heathdom Cove'.

Peta gave my mission a seventy-six percent chance of success. With a lesser cause, I wouldn't have bothered. Unfortunately for my target though, he is not a lesser cause. Between the intel I collected and putting myself in the equation, I have a pretty good chance at succeeding. I initially factored Rose to do the hit, and the odds upped to eighty-seven percent, but there was still a big margin for failure. I couldn't allow Rose to go with a thirteen percent chance of not making it back. Everyone else I factored in to the scenario, got even lower odds.

So I am it.

The stereotypical 'Raging Bull' bar that is located in the slums of Heathdom Cove is going to be the latest location to be shot up. Unfathomably, with everyday shootings, the population goes up daily, not down. It's not just birthrate either, it is people moving into the town.

Crazy Fuckers.

The bar has a mechanical bull that a stripper has been paid to ride all night, and there is glassings left and right. A real classy joint in other words, and sadly, the exact place I'd expect to find my target.

I chose the typical back corner so I can see the whole bar, and so I'm shadowed. The place is packed, and smoke fills the joint to the brim. The odd gap here and there of non-smoke filled air is filled with the stench of beer and urine. The entire place is cheaply furnished with white plastic deck chairs and their matching tables.

At least they match.

The walls appeared to be white plaster at some point in there life, but are now just a graffiti'd mess with gaping holes scattered throughout. The bar they had spent a little extra cash on, but not much. It is a vomit-green laminated bench, that stretches against the side wall. All alcoholic beverages are from bottles. There is nothing on tap here, just water. Whatever isn't being served in a bottle, is getting poured into a disposable plastic cup. I still haven't discovered the source of the glass yet, but it's coming from somewhere.

There is still no sign of my target, so I slink my way through the sweaty, smelly bodies to the vomit-green bench. Bodies bump into me regularly with a wandering hand. They're not trying to feel me up, they're looking for a wallet.

They won't find one.

I'd never be so stupid to carry anything to do with identity on me, _ever_.

Pulling a twenty from my bra, I flash it at the balding barkeep with the way-too bushy beard. Seeming to have some sort of sixth sense for money, he stopped halfway through an order to serve me.

"What will it be love?" He rasped. I'd be rasping to with the shit he had to inhale on a regular basis.

"Double whiskey. Don't care which brand." I lean in to say. He pulled out a large bottle of Jack and filled a glass to the brim with it. So _that's_ where the glasses come from, the non-beer drinkers. I tossed him the twenty and grabbed my drink.

Weaving through the bodies with a glass is a lot harder than without one. Once I got back to my table, all I had left in my glass was the double shot I'd originally ordered. I wonder if he knew that shit would be spilt everywhere.

I re-scanned the bar, and found my target fighting with his brother near the entrance. They are in each others faces screaming, and I can see the pulsing veins in their foreheads from here. What is being said can't be heard, but I'm guessing big bro doesn't want little bro hanging out in a place like this.

He _really_ should listen to his big brother.

Their screaming has stopped, and the Major pushes Ginger Ninja on his arse, then storms out of the pub. Thank god. If the Major were to be here with Ninja, then I'd have to bail. I wouldn't be able to make it out alive.

He struts over to the bar and orders a beer that is given to him in a cheap cup. Collecting his drink, he walks over to the stripper riding the bull, and pulls up a seat. His four goons pull up a seat around him, and proceed to enjoy the show as well.

Perfect.

I down my untouched whiskey and head toward the toilets. There is a back entrance there that is going to be my escape route. The last thing I want is to be caught or offed. I walk down the small dark hallway that holds three doors, and wait for the people to clear out. It won't stay clear for long, but I will only need two seconds. The door at the end of the hallway is the exit, so I leaned against the door with my hand tucked in the left side of my jacket.

I have a clear shot from here, and the shadows are keeping me from prying eyes. A group if rowdy men entered the narrow hallway, and one started to approach me. He went to flush his body against mine, but I pulled my sidearm out of my jacket and practically jammed it through his eye socket.

"Keep walking." I hiss at him between clenched teeth.

He put his hands up in the universal sign for surrender and backed in to the toilets.

Looking back to my target, Ninja is still ogling the cheap stripper like the creeper he is. In a swift motion, I clicked off the safety and let her rip, aimed at Ninjas head. The silencer on my baby wont give away the shot either. I turned on my heel and walked out the exit, not bothering to look back.

I know I didn't miss; his head is far too big for that.

Cold air stung my face and is making my eyes water. Blinking away the small trace of tears, I looked around the exit for a down pipe or fire escape. Anything to get me on the roof. The Major won't be too far away, and Ninjas four goons might get lucky and figure out where the shot came from. My best bet at the moment is to stay hidden. If it came down to a chase, I'd lose hands down.

Looking up, I saw that there is no overhang from the roof, which will make it easier. I prop my foot on the door handle, and launch myself up the roof.

For a solid three minutes, I jump from roof to roof, until enough time has passed for there to be a giant search party looking for me. I need to hunker down now, I just hope I'm far enough away to not be detected. An enormous tree sits beside the house across the street, so I need to expose myself briefly in order to hide out. After a quick scan of my surroundings, I come up with nothing. With crossed fingers, I jump off the roof and scamper over toward the tree and climb it in record time. I stopped my ascent when I reached the point with most foliage.

Looks like I'm hunkering down for the night.

One down, two to go. The hit I made on Edward a week ago hasn't hit the rumour mill yet. I'm guessing Carlisle and Esme want some time to mourn before they seek their revenge. Looks like Charlie's plan to end the war might work. If we become invincible while we slowly kill off their royal family, they might finally accept the treaty we have proposed frequently. I think if we take out Emmett and Esme, that would suffice. Carlisle should heed by that point. Normally, we would take out Carlisle instead, but we all know the saying; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _That_ is a fury we wish to avoid at all costs. There will be no chance of a treaty if she were to be around. I know this is a callous way to seek peace, but we're hoping to beat them into submission.

They will have their freedom, we don't wish to dictate their lives. They will have the north part of town for their territory, we will have the south. Carlisle is the sole reason this war continues, we have wanted peace for quite some time now.

It was I that thought of this callous plan in the dim hope for freedom. I put forth as many factors as I could to Alice, and she came up with the odds of thirty-nine percent success rate. It is extremely low, but far better than any other plan I have come up with. It's a percentage we can all live with, especially if it works.

Everyone has to lay low for a while, we aren't so uncaring that we won't give them time to grieve before we off another one. Our next hit will be Emmett though. It will infuriate them further and they will hit back even harder, but we won't be able to give them time to grieve Emmett before we kill Esme. We don't like not giving them that mourning period, but our success rate went down twenty percent if we let them mourn Emmett properly.

Esme is definitely a huge threat if her slightly extended survival can decrease our odds that much.

It has been three weeks since I disposed of Ginger Ninja, and the news has now spread like wildfire. That isn't the only thing that has been rumoured though. There is talk of a raid about to hit our impound. Can't say I'd blame them either. If they offed one of our princesses, they would be raided as well. Charlie has put extra security detail on his daughters, as well as secluded them to the basement of their house. I am to be kept down there with them for extra security. I _am_ expendable after all. I'll always be family, but I'm not that high on the bloodline list. The head line will always be the priority.

Cracks and bangs can be heard above our heads, and everyone is on edge.

"I am so sick of this shit. When will it fucking end?" Rose screeched out causing the guards that were close to her jumped out of their skin.

I smashed my lips together to refrain from laughing. It will be interpreted wrong by Rose and she'd most likely blow my head off.

No one answered her though, it was clearly a rhetorical question.

Alice did try to soothe her though. "Don't worry Rose. We just need to kill Smiley and the mum, then we'll be home free. We will finally be rid of the war." Instead on soothing Rose though, it caused her to flinch harshly. I don't know what that was about, but it was weird.

Taking my attention, a loud bang echoed off the walls and debris was flying everywhere. Then there was nothing.

Pain shot through the back of my head and I blinked my eyes slowly. Stone, brick, wood and dirt were scattered all around the room. I was splayed out on my stomach, my limbs going in all directions. My head was laid to the side and I had a pretty good view of what was going on. There were four black-clothed figures looking down at a couple of bodies, talking in hushed tones. I kept my eyes half closed, just so I appear to be dead or knocked out. I need to find my gun, and fast.

I lightly clench my hands, only to find them empty. I must have dropped my guns in the blast. I discreetly pushed my abdomen into the uneven ground beneath me, and I find I still have my revolver tucked into my hip. I could either do this fast, or slow. I think my best bet will be fast, like a band aid.

Bracing myself, I count to three. One, two, three. Speedily, I rolled on my back and drew my revolver. I started emptying bullets in them, but one of the men grabbed the man to his left; whom I'd already shot, and used him as a meat shield. Shit. The other two went down, the third got thrown down when I stopped shooting. The last man standing pulled someone off the ground by their hair.

Alice.

My heart jumped up through my throat. She must be protected at all costs. I had emptied my revolver in the other men, and a quick scan around me shows no other weapons near me.

Fuck.

I can only hope he didn't count my bullets. With a steady hand, I kept my gun aimed at his head while I stood up slowly. My head throbbed with the motion, but now is not the time for pain, I can whinge about that later.

"Let her go." My voice came out steady, but I was feeling anything but.

I quickly glanced at Alice, and she is mouthing words to me. I put all my attention on her, and she is saying; tell my dad I love him.

Fuck! She's going to die, and she knows it, she must have calculated her odds.

There still might be a chance though, surely her percentage can't be one hundred percent. Right?.

The man puts his hand up to her head, the handgun he's holding gets pressed into her temple.

"I don't think you're exactly in a position to negotiate, Bella" I know that voice. He forces Alice to step forward as he does, and he steps out of the shadows into the light of the nearby sconce.

The Major.

His hair has been tied back into a small pony tail. It makes him look a bit skeezy, but handsome non-the-less. The fire from the sconce reflects in his eyes, making him look as menacing as the devil himself. How I yearn for those bright blue eyes at the moment.

Before I come up with a reason for him to let her go, he starts up again. "This is just an eye for an eye, nothing more. Royal blood for royal blood. I'd say that is fair. Wouldn't you?" I didn't answer, and he clearly doesn't expect me to.

"Did you carry out the hit?" He continues.

I'm not sure what the correct thing to do is. If I answer him, he could get angry and kill me. If I don't answer him, he could get angry and kill me. I go with answering him, and just nod my head.

"So you put that hit on his head _and_ carried it out? You _are_ a formidable opponent indeed. Here I was underestimating you."

After a couple of beats of silence, it's clear he's done talking. There was nothing else for me to say either, so I prepared to hope for a miracle. I know my chambers are completely empty, but I pulled my trigger in sync with his anyway.

Click! Click!

The sounds echoed through the empty space. Shit! He was out of bullets as well. I made a dive for him, just to give Alice a chance to escape, but he was too quick. Letting his gun fall from his hands, he placed a hand under her chin, and one in her hair. He twisted her head until the snaps echoed through the room. I didn't stop my motion though. With a flying fist, I clocked him in the temple, making him drop Alice's limp body to the floor. He stumbled back, but got his footing in no time. He pushed himself off a large stone and launched at me with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He tackled me with his shoulder into my gut, forcing all air from my body. The only thing for me to do is to hold on and wait for the impact.

He launched us into a large pile of debris, tearing into the skin on my back. Once we stilled, I still feel objects digging into my back, one suspiciously shaped like a handgun. Hopefully I can retrieve it before he kills me. He moved his body up mine, pinning me further with his full body weight. Pushing his chest against mine, he leans down near my ear.

"It's a shame we were on opposing sides, we could've been so great together. I'd go as far as saying we would've been unstoppable." His lightly whispered words flowed over my ear, heating my body temperature up. I _know_ this is one of the many tricks Talmac's use. It's in their blood to flirt their way through life, just so they get whatever it is they want at any given moment.

"If we were on the same side, then we would be cousins." I rasp out, I'm still trying to catch my breath.

His responding chuckled resonated from his chest, through my whole being.

Fucking Talmac's.

I start to struggle a bit, just to draw his attention away from my arm; just so I can slide my hand under my back. My left hand grips the handle, and I slide my arm out, but place my hand under my bum to keep the gun hidden. Feeling around in the small space, I feel for the safety and click it off. Now to wait for my opportunity. At the moment, he will see it coming and blow _my_ head off instead.

I got my task done quick enough thankfully. With a grunt, he forced his body weight into me, making my body submit to his strength.

"Feisty are we?" his face still at my ear.

He had his hands placed beside my head, but he moved his left hand. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and forced me to look at his smirking face. The ocean-blue of his eyes can be seen now, but he still looks just as menacing.

Without warning, he started kissing me. Deep, hard and desperate. His soft tongue explored and stroked while his teeth nibbled on my lower lip.

I don't know why, but I willingly complied, and returned the kiss with fervour. My right hand made its own way to his hair, took out the tie, and tangled itself in his flowing waves. It really had a mind of its own, and tugged, jerking his head to an angle where I could get deeper access.

The pain in my back is now non-existent. All there is, is the warm wet tongue, massaging my own.

Heat flushed through my body, blazing and searing everything, and settling itself in my abdomen.

He was grinding his pelvis into mine, taking the remainder of my concentration. Subconsciously, my hips also grew itself a mind and started grinding back, seeking the friction it needed to finished what it desired most.

Sharp, cold pain snapped me out of my heated state, and it is centred in the left of my abdomen. I could feel the cold metal, slowly sliding out of my stomach at an agonising rate. The serrated edge of the knife, nicking my flesh as it is removed.

The bastard stabbed me while giving me the best kiss of my life.

"Typical fucking Talmac." I wheezed out.

The low, condescending chuckle, reverberating through his body and into mine, echoing through my head. Well, it serves me right for not shooting him when I had the chance.

I can feel the life draining out of me at a rapid rate.

With draining energy, I lifted my left hand out from under my arse and rested the the weight of the gun against my hip for support. With it aimed inward, I squeezed the trigger with the last of my might.

The loud bang echoed through the empty space.

"Touché." Was all he rasped, but I managed a small chuckle in response, just to return the favour.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II:**

**ROSE**

My family is known as The Razaph's.

The Razaph name has long died out. Women flourish through our bloodlines, so we have no men to bear the name. Now though, our family is made up of mongrel surnames.

Names that have no pride or honour; common.

Fitting.

My surname is such a name. Weak and common.

_I_ feel anything but, though.

My father was married into the family, the Razaph gene belonging to my mother. Which is why I have the surname of a commoner.

I am glad my name is not Razaph though. Even though my name has no integrity behind it, it is still the better option. The Razaph name is filled to the brim with bad reputation.

One day.

One day, I will be free of the Razaphs, and free of my father Charlie's, talons.

One day.

I know what people say about me.

The awesome part, they think I care.

My reputation proceeds me though. To them I am only a vain bitch.

I _am_ a bitch, but I am anything but vain.

To them, I merely strut around like the princess they have crowned me to be. My clothes are bought for me, because they fear I will be shot while doing something as mundane as shopping. To top it all off, I brush my hair daily. _This_ is what makes me a shallow puddle to them.

I won't correct their assumptions though.

The more my brain is my own, the better.

My sister is the exact opposite of me though. She_ is_ vain. She loves her name, and loves her Razaph roots even more.

Clearly, she is Charlie's favourite.

While I'm trying to rid myself of the filth that surrounds me, Alice wallows in it.

Many people around here call her talented, the genius of the family. They sing her praises and bow at her feet for guidance.

To me though, she is one of the more silly.

If she would remove herself from her position for even a moment, her common sense will prevail and show her the light.

But she won't.

Alice likes the attention, to feel important to the greater cause.

My time is coming. Soon, I will be free.

Then there is The Talmac's. A strong surname, rich with pride and history. The men in The Talmac's flourish at a ridiculous rate. I wouldn't expect any less from such good genes though. The only black mark against their strong name, is the family feud.

Because of the filthy Razaph's, their prosperous name will be forever tainted.

Yes, I did just call myself filthy. Being a rotten scoundrel _is_ in my genes.

By rumours only, I had heard about the love and compassion that flows in abundance in their family.

That they are truly a family.

Nothing like the disgrace _we_ bring to the word.

The two parental units, and three sons altogether defend their family like a well oiled machine. So far, their defence in this petty war has been nothing short of perfect.

If I cared a shred, I would be envious.

Then my universe shifted...

When I first met Emmett, he was wiping the brain matter; that belonged to one of my cousins', off his face. His once-crisp, white shirt was well beyond saving. As was the cheap watch that had some blood behind the glass. I was almost positive that it rusted whatever metal was inside the mechanism.

"Why did you use such a high calibre?" I had asked him out of curiosity.

At that stage, I wasn't sure if he would try to kill me next, but it seemed unlikely. My cousin had killed one of his three days before, so I was almost positive it was merely a revenge killing.

"Well, he would die regardless of what calibre I used, so why not take him out with a bang? Besides, it's not as if I used a shotgun at close range."

The man had a point, so I nodded to him in understanding.

"You have a chunk of brain near your mouth." I deadpanned while point in the general area of his mouth.

"Yeah, I was thinking of saving it for later, you know, in case I get hungry." His face remained fairly bored.

He is well known for his blinding smile, but I was yet to see it at that point.

"Yeah, still a couple hours until dinner. Definitely don't want to waste a fine meal like that." I was fighting a smile at the stupidity of our conversation, and there was no way I was going to crack the first smile.

His face twitched a bit, and it appeared as though he was fighting a smile as well.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about taking it back for ma to whip me up something with it, it's way better cooked."

"Nah, you don't get the full impact if it's cooked. Definitely better when it's still warm, straight from the source."

Then he smiled.

Everything that had ever meant anything to me before, didn't mean shit to me from that moment. Charlie, Alice, the rest of my family. They didn't matter any more; not that they ever really did, all that mattered, was my enemy.

I found myself smiling back at him, mostly in awe. I never saw anything as wonderful. It's like watching the sun bounce off diamond; impossible to look away from.

His eyes shone bright, much like mine were, I imagine.

That was the first conversation of many. We met up frequently, in complete secret. There was too much feud between our families for there to be any understanding. Well, on my side anyway. I know exactly how much my mother is hated, it will be how much I will be hated, soon enough.

I had always loathed my mother for her abandonment. She should've had the decency to keep in contact or take at least me with her. If she'd taken me with her like she should have, then I wouldn't be betraying my family. Maybe loving the enemy is genetic. It happens often enough, but there is just more emphasis on _my_ family.

We meet up three times a week, planning, plotting. All we want is to live our lives, we don't care about any of the other stuff. We want the war to end, but it will never happen. The enmity between both sides is too thick. Which is why we are leaving everything, and everyone behind.

Surely this is the better option for my betrayal.

We got our passports and bank accounts in order as well as bought ourselves a new house far, far away. Everything is ready for us to leave everything behind.

We were supposed to be gone already.

But like everything else, our plans went to shit.

My family's stupid bitch of a strategist come up with this elaborate fucking plan to end the war.

Doesn't she know it will never fucking end?

So now because our immediate families are in danger, Emmett wants to hold off our escape until he knows they are safe.

I might not care if my family is killed, but he cares about his, as do I. At first, I couldn't understand why he even got attached to any of them. It is a foolish thing to do after all, especially with our lives. Our families are murdered every single day. Why would he want that much grief once they die?

But then, I got to know them.

Esme was the main keeper of my left ventricle. She is the mother I never knew I wanted, just as Carlisle turned out to be the father I never got.

They are both extremely caring and compassionate people.

The love they exude literally fill your being with warmth. Never before had I received familial affection, but they have never stopped treating me like the daughter they never got.

I also learned that they had a fourth son, between Jasper and Edward, but he was murdered.

The Talmac's are just as sick of the war as I am, and they tried to move away from it. Fleeing, and giving up the territory seemed like the last peaceful option to them at the time.

At the time.

Charlie sent James; my cousin, a tracker, after them.

That was when Riley died, and when the war against Charlie truly began.

As much as I tried, I couldn't sway Charlie's decision to go ahead with the plan.

"The opportunity to end it all is too good to resist." He said.

What a fucking liar.

But I won't call him out on his lie, it's best for him to learn his own lesson when he gets shot in the face. Not to mention I will out myself if I call him on the lie.

You see, Charlie feeds my family the story of how he constantly offers peace treaties and all that. But the truth is, Carlisle would sign a peace treaty in a heartbeat. Carlisle doesn't want his family to die everyday. But Charlie pushes the feud further and further. Charlie wants to own the whole city and in his mind, Carlisle stands in his way. Even after Carlisle gave up, Charlie wouldn't. 'It was without dignity', he claimed.

Bastard.

What's worse, the stupid strategist provided him with the means and Alice the fool confirmed the odds of his success. If she would stop with her stupid equation for one second and use her brain for some common sense, then she would see how we are all getting played for fools.

He doesn't even care about the odds of winning the war though, because there will be no white flag to win, only power.

Two days ago, the strategist asked me to carry out the hit on Edward, and I was more than happy to accept. Immediately, I rang Emmett and informed him of Charlie's plan. Emmett organised for he and Jasper to fake Edward's death, allowing him to live away from he bullshit. The plan was perfect.

Edward is Emmett's youngest brother, and really sweet. His stubbornness shows more often than not though.

I can relate.

He is fiercely protective of his family, just as they are with him.

Being the youngest, he is more protected than the other two, so he has security detailed to him at all times.

But that's not the main reason why. The main reason for his security is his physical disability.

When he was a kid, Esme took him to their local playground. Unfortunately for the both of them, there was a group of Razaph's there who recognised them both.

Esme and Edward were both beaten within an inch of their lives. Killing them would have been a mercy, from what I have heard of the incident.

Esme made a full recovery and was just left with scars. Edward though… the bones in his arms were practically shattered from were he held his arms up defensively.

All he can do, is grab stuff in his right hand, his arms only have a small range of motion, and there is no strength to speak of in his arms.

It is physically impossible for him to defend himself.

I often see the disappointment in his eyes when he sees anything musical. They say his talent exceeded that of Mozart at the age of six.

All there is for him to do… is listen.

Jasper is by far the most strategically minded.

His four family members are his life, and he will sacrifice his for theirs.

He is the play maker of the family, and has been since he was twelve.

In order to serve and protect his family, he studies profusely in any area that will be beneficial to their cause. I've often heard my family refer to him as 'The Major', and it is a fitting title.

Despite his rough and tough exterior though, deep down he is a softie. He is the one member of the family; besides Emmett, that actually gets me.

We work on the same frequency, he and I. Two peas from the same pod.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were twins.

I tied off my hair in a pony tail so it won't get in my face; not that I'll actually be killing anyone, but I need to look the part for my family. I slid the shoulder harness on, then my jacket over the top. My pistols were already strapped in the holsters, so all there was to do, was to leave.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a random set of keys out of the bowl that sat on the table near the front door. Walking out the door, my name being called halted my steps.

"Rose." The voice called again, even though I clearly heard them the first time.

I turned slowly, finding the strategist staring at me blankly.

"What, lackey?" I snapped.

"It's Bella."

"I don't fucking care. _What do you want?_"

"You've been pulled from the hit, it's too risky and your safety is our priority."

You have got to be kidding me! Of all fucking times for her to pull me off it, it has to be twenty minutes before.

Fuck!

I need to get hold of Emmett or Jasper.

I shrugged at her, then continued to the garage to get to the car.

The strategist followed me out, she must be doing the hit instead.

I floored the car northward bound as fast as I could. My mobile on handsfree constantly being redialed.

Emmett won't pick up the phone, and I don't know why.

"Call Jasper!" I screamed at the phone.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?"

"Thank fuck Jasper! I've been pulled off the hit. The strategist is doing, she probably there by now."

"Fuck!" He hissed.

Beep!

He hung up. Hopefully he gets there in time

Sitting in the car, in the middle of nowhere waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

The phone won't ring though.

Why won't it ring?

Did that bitch get him?

Fuck!

She's as good as dead if she did.

Why won't they ring?

"Hey babe." His voice cracked. Not only from the bad phone reception, but from pain and sorrow.

"Fuck!" I spat. That bitch got him. Emmett doesn't need my fury at the moment, so I took a deep calming breath. "Where are you?" My voice came out steadily.

"At home."

"Is it okay if I come over?"

"Yes."

"See you in five."

I started the car and floored it, drifting the corners and running reds and stop signs. At the moment, nothing else matters except my Emmie-Bear.

I pulled up out the front of their mansion sideways, not even waiting for the car to completely stop before jumping out. I ran up the stair, skipping two and three at a time and barging through the door like I owned the joint.

The four remaining Talmac's were all huddled together, comforting each other. I started to feel as though I was intruding, but Carlisle spotted me and waved me over to join them. I squeezed between Emmett and Jasper, hugging the shit out of them.

For the first time in seventeen years, I cried.

Emmett and I went to his room, just so we can talk a little more privately.

"Jasper got there on time, but he is so stubborn… _was_." Another sob wrenched from his chest.

Those asshole are as good as dead for doing this to my Emmie.

"They argued just before it happened. Jas… Jasper warned him of the hit, and that it was about to be carried out. He said he was tired of the bullshit, and to let it happen. He was sick of feeling like he was on death row, always looking over his shoulder. He told Jasper to fuck off and let him die already, the pain was too much. Jasper called him a selfish asshole and pushed him on his arse."

Small whimpers escaped his mouth, and I feel like crap for making him re-tell the story, but I want to know what went down.

"Why didn't he carry him out of there kicking and screaming, Rosie?" His eyes plead with mine.

"If I had just been there, just answered the phone. Something…"

"Stop it." I whimpered. He shouldn't be blaming himself for this. "You know as well as I do that he wouldn't allow himself to be carried out of there. He understood the consequences of his decision." It sounded harsh, even to my ears, but it needed to be drummed into his head.

"There is nothing you could have done."

For all the pain Emmett has been put through, it could've all been avoided if my family would open their eyes and ears for once.

But even if I tried telling them the truth, I would be named a traitor, and shot in the face for treason.

Is it selfish of me to chose my own life over Emmie's family?

Maybe.

To say that was the final straw is an understatement. The weeks following Edward's murder were filled with meticulous planning. I obtained floor plans, village layouts, security details, everything I could possibly get my hands on was handed straight to my enemy.

Carlisle's and Jasper's plan was elaborate, but affective.

Charlie claims he wants the war to be over, well, it will be.

Carlisle will ensure that.

"I am so sick of this shit. When will it fucking end?" I screeched, my voice echoed through the small room. The stupid guard beside me jumped in fright and that stupid bitch strategist is holding back a laugh.

I _really_ hate her.

Emmett was supposed to blow this joint at least an hour ago, and if I have to spend one more minute with these assholes, then I'm going to blow all their heads off myself.

"Don't worry Rose. We just need to kill Smiley and the mum, then we'll be home free. We will finally be rid of the war." Fucking Alice, I physically flinched at the mere thought.

The mere fact that she was speaking so fucking peachy-keen about killing my Emmie has me reaching for my gun.

Small taps from the wall behind me is my signal to get the fuck down.

It's Alice's lucky day.

A large pillar was close by, so I strolled over there and stood behind it, well out of the way of flying debris.

The large bang reverberated through the room, and those who weren't knocked out or killed from the blast, were getting shot in the head.

Emmett found me before the dust even settled and had me scooped up in his arms.

He led me by the hand through the large gaping hole in the wall.

"See ya at home bro." Emmie said toward jasper.

"Hurry and go already. The area outside has already been cleared, so were home free."

He trudged us to the adjoining rooms of the basement, and eventually up the stairs. When we reached the top, six shots rang out from behind us.

I gave Em a look, wondering if we should go back.

Just in case.

"Jasper will be fine." I shrugged and followed him.

Who was I to argue? Jasper was the best.

I took over the lead and led us to the front door to collect a set of car keys.

I wasn't the only one with that idea.

Charlie had just picked up a set and was stepping over the threshold of the door frame.

"Charlie." I snapped.

He spun on his heel, blank-faced. "What have I… " His words cut off when he seen who I was standing with.

His features quickly morphed into white-hot rage.

A shit eating grin lit up my face.

Without a second thought, I pulled Emmett's gun from his waistband and let the bullet rip through the air.

There is no way my guns will suffice for a kill of this magnitude.

The left side of Charlie's head exploded out the side, covering Emmett in brain matter.

Chunks of Charlie's' brain were sliding down Emmie's shirt, and a blood clot stuck inside one of Emmett's curls.

It's moment like this, that my first conversation with Emmett come to mind.

Charlie hit the deck, a minute amount of blood trickling from the hollow of Charlie's head.

With the amount he has hurt my Emmie, he deserved no less.

A single shot rang out in the silent night from behind us. Jasper must've found another survivor.

I continued to the bowl, not bothered about the shot behind us, and grabbed a random set, then threw them to Emmie.

"Lets go and have some dinner."

We didn't bother to step over Charlie, we just walked all over him. My stiletto heel got caught in his eye socket.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **** So I originally wrote this about a year ago as a one-shot where the story finished at Rose. Now though, thanks to the three reviews I read, and entire new world unfolded in my brain, and what was once a complete story, had transformed into an unfinished one. So, this is the start of the rest, and as requested, Jasper and Bella did not die.**

**SM owns all things twi.**

**PART III:**

**JASPER:**

My pulse thudded against my brain painfully. _What happened?_ I jerk my arm to rub the pain in my head away, but my jerky movement came up short. _Really_ short. I can now feel the cold biting of handcuffs giants both of my wrists.

"Ah… " an embarrassing pained moan escaped my lips as a new, much more harsh pain ripped through my abdomen and reverberated throughout my body.

I need to understand what is going on, so despite the acidic burning in my eyeballs, I blink open my eyes, only to be met with darkness. I jerk my body, mainly my legs, in hopes that they are not restrained like my arms, but their lack of mobility paired with the familiar clasp of metal speak quite loudly.

"Shit… ."

I continue to blink away my eye lids, willing my eyes to hurry up and adjust to the darkness. A thickness in my throat catches my attention, so I hock up muck, which is most likely blood and spit it out. I wait for the splat, and it comes not even a full second later… on the roof. _What the fuck?_ I continue my frantic blinking, while I gather some more spit in my swollen mouth and spag it out once again.

_Splat!_

Once again it landed on the roof and my clouded mind is failing to understand what on earth is happening.

A faint outline begins to form in my vision, and eventually morphs into a silhouette. The person is upside down for some reason… perhaps they had been tied to the roof by their ankles. But further examination reveals the body is in a sitting position.

_Are they magic?_

I shake my head trying to clear the fog; I don't understand what is happening. I search through my memory banks, trying to figure out what happened. A picture of my brother flashed through my mind, and his now-deceased state brought a sob up my throat. I miss him so much… why would he give up on us so easily? We would have gotten him out of here to live in peace.

Then the rest of the events unfolded in my mind. The mourning, the grief, the anger… the revenge. I hope Charlie didn't make it out alive, it is all his fault. The strategist! That bitch shot me! How on Earth am I still alive? To be fair, I did stab her while kissing her, but it was more than she deserved for killing my beloved brother. My lips started tingling… remembering. She was a good kisser though, and I'd never been on the receiving end of a kiss so… _passionate _maybe, or is the word I'm looking for _needy_? Either way, I yearned for more. _Perhaps I should have fucked her before I offed her._ _Did I off her? _I suppose she could have survived a knife wound just as easily as I survived a bullet wound.

Well… _if_ she survived, I'll be sure to kill her properly this time… _after_ I fuck her of course.

My eyes fixated on the figure in front of me once again, and non-surprise had me snorting in humour. It was the fucking strategist. "Of-fucking-course." Her head was bent forward as though she was looking at her lap while sitting on her comfortable chair. Fucking bitch. Now that my eyes had adjusted, I looked down on myself. The movement took far more effort than should have been required, but I immediately knew why. I was dangling from the roof by my feet. _How did that bitch even get me up here?_

"Was all of this truly necessary?" I addressed her as calm as I could allow given my circumstances.

Her head remained fastened to her lap, not even bothering to flinch let alone respond. _Fucking bitch._ I zero in on her stomach, hoping to see an ugly oozing mess through her blood-spattered shirt, but to no avail. _Why hasn't she changed her clothes yet? Surely I were out of it for a while._

My brow furrowed by its own volition; why hadn't she changed yet? I search her form, the answer glaring at me from her wrists and ankles. She was cuffed to the chair.

"Fuck!" My voice echoed throughout the dank, dungeon-like room and down a presumable hallway.

The limp form of the girl jumped at the sound of my voice, her head swivelling about frantically. I knew she wouldn't be able to see me yet, it took a good couple of minutes for my eyes to adjust and it should take her the same amount of time. I took this time to peruse her features, and I was gratified to see her fear plastered on her face like a neon sign. _Good, she should be frightened._

I was no fool, I know she is good at what she does and I know I am good at what I can do. So whoever has snagged us means serious business. It's is whether it is professional or personal that will define our fates, I just hope they haven't kept me alive so I can be tortures slowly and painfully.

Her eyes bored into mine fiercely, and I knew she has finally adjusted to the darkness that surrounds us like a suffocating blanket.

"You stabbed me you fucking prick! Let me go right now!"

"Okay, I'll get right on that." I respond and wait for her supposed intelligence to catch up with reality. I smile sardonically into the darkness and hope she can see my condescension.

She squinted into the darkness and appraised my upside down form with far too much satisfaction for my liking. "You know… I've heard that if you spend more than twenty-four hours upside down, you are doomed to die. It's got something to do with the blood vessels in your brain bursting from the pressure. So Major… how long have _you_ been up there?"

I won't lie, her calling me 'Major' went straight to my cock._ What did she just say?_

"What is your chair made out of?" I can't see it from here, so I had to ask.

"Why?"

"Just fucking tell me." The main reason I want to know is so I know whether she needs help escaping or not.

"Metal, now why?"

"Because if it was made of wood, I would just leave you here to fend for yourself."

"Asshole… so you _will_ help me now?"

"Maybe… " I trailed off. I'm not going to promise anything. I looked up to my feet and saw my ankles encased in shackles, not handcuffs. They were fastened shut by a nut and bolt, which normally wouldn't be a problem, but with my arms stuck behind my back, my flexibility does not extend to those impossible bends.

The small chain coming off the cuffs has been bolted into a crevice between the large stones, so with enough force, it should come out of its stony home.

A large bang echoed from down the hall way, and Bella bent her head forward in an unconscious-like manner; she's going to pretend she is still out the coward.

Light taps trotted rhythmically down the hall until they stopped in the entrance to the dank room. There was a heavy metal door that encased the room into a cage, but it had remained open which was where our visitor now stood.

"Welcome to my humble abode my young friend."

"Humble?" I snort, "there is nothing humble about this place. You have a _dungeon_ you pretentious bastard."

"You seem to have me quite figured out already my young friend. I'm —"

"I'm not your friend." I interject. "Just tell me why I'm here."

"Patience, patience. All will be revealed in due time. But for the time being, I think I'll leave you here to cool off and to chat with her for a while longer."

There is no way he could have known she was awake and talking unless he had a surveillance system set up, which meant that every move we made, including escaping, would be monitored.

"It's okay; I get it. Escape is futile and blah blah. I'll listen if you get me down and give me food, drink and light. "

"You drive a hard bargain young Jasper, but I will comply. I'll be back tomorrow to discuss my terms."

At least I'll be getting down from here and getting a feed to rebuild my energy levels. I looked over to the limp strategist, "I'm sure the same will apply for her." It was a stupid move, but it will benefit me also.

"Okay, I'll see it will be done."

A second set of footsteps echoed throughout until a larger man stood beside the first. "Jane needs you Aro; she is in one of her moods."

"Thank you Felix. Would you be so kind as to release our new friends from their restraints. They would also like some food, water and some light to see."

"Of course Aro."

The guy named 'Aro' walked away with his light gait and left us with the hulking Felix. He walked over and stood beside me, leaving me with nothing to look at other than his knees. After a small screech, my head collided with the ground and my feet were now free from the manacles. The pulsating in my head immediately subsided.

I squirmed about and waited for Felix to unlock my arms. I may be small in comparison to him, but I had fought with Emmett enough to know how to take down a hulking mass of muscle.

"Here," his deep gruff voice echoed solely.

A small tink hit my cheek, and I saw that he threw the handcuff keys at my face. He turned around and locked us in the cell, leaving us behind with the echo of his heavy feet. A small click, then light filtered about us revealing quite a large cell, complete with ensuite. How thoughtful.

"I didn't want you to make deals on my behalf, he is the devil and you just sold our souls." Bella mumbled from her anchored spot.

"Yeah well… you were hardly talking for yourself. You were too busy acting like a coward. And you should be thankful. I got us unrestrained, fed, watered and I got us light. Plus, if we're going to die, we can go out with more fight than being restrained will allow."

I looped my arms under my arse and over my legs, allowing me to access the keys and free my arms. I stood and stretched, only to cower over in pain. I almost forgot my stomach wound. I pulled up my shirt and saw that it was cleaned and stitched up.

"Are you going to undo me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure I should. You did kill my brother after all."

"Don't act all innocent, you have killed just as many as us."

"The difference, is that all of mine have been in retaliation. I never sought your family out for the fun of it."

"Bullshit. And I only did as I was told… I am only a lackey. I'm nobody, but a pawn that owes my family."

I couldn't be bothered asking her to elaborate, because I don't care. She is as ignorant of the situation as Rose said she was. She thought she was doing her duty when she killed my brother, a mindless pawn with no opinion of her own.

I walk over to her and undo her feet first, then her hands. I put the small key straight into my pocket in case she gets any ideas.

"So how do we get out of here?" She asked.

"We don't," I reply, "we wait to see what Aro offers us and then go from there." I looked to the roof in hopes of seeing the camera or a microphone, but no nook or cranny reveals anything.

"What! That's bullshit! I'm not waiting around here to die. If you want to, then that is your problem."

She started walking in all directions frantically, presumably looking for a weak spot in the cell. I contemplated letting her continue, but watching her carry on like a moron was painful.

With a heavy sigh, I closed the distance to her and grabbed her, pulling her small frame against mine. Her body heat seeped through my clothes and settled against my cooler flesh.

"What are you —"

I forced my mouth over hers and plunged my tongue in her gasping mouth. She immediately shut up, so the action had its desired affect. Her hands ran from my stomach, up my chest, and settled on my biceps. My hands, taking from her queue, started wandering over her soft flesh and wormed their way under her shirt.

Her hands, no longer satisfied with resting on my biceps, started wandering again, stopping at the hem of my shirt. Without breaking off the heated kiss, she ripped the material from my body, leaving my top half bare. Well… if that is how she wants to roll, then I am definitely down with that. Without needing further prompting, I ripped her shirt off and kissed, sucked and nibbled her bra-clad breasts with fervour.

Her moaning is driving me crazy, and my need had grown to a whole new level. I ground my cock against her pussy and she responded with a moany 'Major'. I just about exploded in my pants.

My hand fumbled at her button and fly and in no time flat, her jeans were down at her calfs with her boots. They were an obstacle I wasn't willing to deal with, so I spun her around and bent her over one of the cots that were chained to the wall. I hurriedly undid my own jeans and placed my dick at her entrance. I won't go any further until she approved of our activities.

"Hurry up."

_Say no more._ With a gratified grunt, I delved into her until we were both a quivering mass of satisfied jelly.

"What on Earth was that about?" Her breathy question was almost inaudible.

_What was that about?_

"Oh, right. I just kissed you to shut you up."

"Oh!" She replied affronted, "you asshole. Why didn't you just ask?" She now sounded more than pissed and practically spat at me.

I realised I didn't want to answer out loud, so I leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We are under surveillance and any move to escape will undoubtedly lead to our deaths."

"We're being watched?!" She screamed at the pinnacle of her voice register.

"Jesus fuck woman, I didn't want them to know we knew you idiot."

"Oh… sorry. But you're a prick for not telling me before you fucked me. I swear to god if that goes viral I will fucking castrate you."

"Whatever." i shrugged her off. All i need to worry about now is a feed and my meeting tomorrow with Aro.

"Typical fucking Talmac."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** Ok, so i know for certain that I won't be able to update for a couple weeks after this one, so you will have to make do. My next update will be Alec and exactly what he has been up to. Now, I generally don't care about trivialities, but reviews would be appreciated. Even story ideas are welcome. Anyway, I won't ever have an updating schedule, so you all will have to make do with what I give lol. Once I update in two or three weeks, I hope to see at least ten reviews by then… (hint, hint).

SM owns all and if you offend easy then you should not be reading this story.

**PART IV"**

**JANE**

I threw the stupid glass at Heidi's face and it shattered satisfyingly upon impact. With a shriek, she ran from the room leaving a trail of red splatters in her wake. "Get back here and clean that shit up!" I scream after her.

"Jesus fuck Jane, at least let the stupid bitch clean herself up first."

I swivelled my neck to face Alec. "Aren't you supposed to have my back, _brother_?"

My twins eyes narrowed and a sneer marred his baby face, "I only have my own, _sister_." I admired his spine and was happy to see that he didn't cower away from me like the rest of the pussies I'm surrounded with, I only hope my beloved is as strong and brave as my brother.

"Jane… " I shifted my focus to Felix. "Aro wished for me to tell you that he is down with the prisoners now… if you'd like to watch on."

Red filled my vision and before any thoughts passed through my brain, my hand had snatched my weapon out of its holster and fired at Felix's face. One barb attached itself to his forehead, the other on his bottom lip. With a twitch of my finger, he was on the ground convoluting wildly.

A sadistic smile graced my lips as I watched his twitching form with deep satisfaction. "Perhaps Felix… that next time you would choose your words much more wisely. Jasper never will be a prisoner, and you would be wise to inform _Aro_, that if he is not down from that roof within the hour, then it will be he who is pissing all over himself instead of you."

The oaf staggered to his feet and swayed before walking off.

"I don't know why everyone cowers at the very sight of you, all I see is a spoilt little girl with a toy."

I sneered at my brother, but didn't bother acknowledging his jab. "Exactly _why_ are you here Alec? Aren't you supposed to be down in that pathetic little town recruiting?"

"Oh, but you offer far more entertainment than the Cove could ever offer… especially with our new company."

"And what exactly is so funny about having Jasper here?" If he is thinking on messing with my Jasper, then I will taser him until his heart fails… family or not.

"It is not lover-boy I'm talking about, it is the girl." A cryptic smile formed on his face.

"The girl? Why would I care about the girl? You can have her if you want her, I'm sure she will be a fun toy for you."

"Oh Jane… sometimes I wonder at you. You can be as quick as a whip, but then you disappoint, like now and are as dull as a butter knife."

I smashed my teeth together in an effort to restraint my anger and annoyance at him. "What do you mean?" I spit.

"I mean, that I wouldn't touch that girl with a ten foot pole. She is _so_ not my type. I think she might be _Jasper's _though."

Alec turned his back to me and started leaving. "I know you're just trying to upset me, and I know he hates her… he stabbed her for fuck sake."

Alec remained silent and left. _What if he was right?_ I spun on my heel to go to the security room, only to knock into a wall of flesh.

"Fuck, watch it."

"Jane my dear."

I looked up to find Aro smiling sweetly down at me as though I was a puppy. "Have you released him Aro?" I snap.

"Of course my dear, but he remains in the cell for now. He needs time to recuperate and get his bearings. If all goes well, he will be out of there tomorrow."

"He should be out of there _now_ Aro, he doesn't belong in a dungeon like a criminal." _He should be by my side, sharing my life._

_"_"I do so wish you wouldn't call me that love, I _am_ your father."

"Fuck off." I shoulder-barged him as I walked around him so I could go to the security room. I don't know how he thinks he deserves to be called _my_ father, but he is too weak and too stupid to be anything to me other than a lackey.

I weave through the ridiculous labyrinth of corridors and hallways until I reach the security centre.

"Mmm… Oh… "

I halt my motion to open the door, and press my ear to the door. The moaning is coming from inside the security room. "What… the… fuck… ." I whisper to myself. I open the door silently and step through the ajar door.

My stomach dropped to my feet and bile rose up my throat. Demetri was in here by himself with his hardened dick in his hand, masturbating. He was moaning and hissing and stroking the shit out of his dick so much I'd be surprised if he didn't bruise the disgusting thing.

But it was not Demetri's disgusting activities that sickened me, for I have seen him do much worse things. No; not Demetri at all. It was what Demetri was flogging his dick over that sickened me. It was my Jasper, fucking the stupid prisoner. His methodical pumps, her slutty moaning, his grunts of pleasure… it was all disgusting… and I couldn't look away.

The masochist in me watched on in morbid fascination while my stomach clenched and twisted in utter disbelief and disgust. _Alec was right._

Violent grunting diverted my attention back to Demetri as he finished and his dick spewed its thick cum all over the workstation in front of him. In my peripheral, I saw the disgusting act on the monitors finishing as well.

"Clean that up you pig." I told him, pointing to the thick goo.

"Don't act like you didn't like watching me." Demetri retorted while licking a wayward blob of cum off his finger.

"I swear to god if that goes viral I will fucking castrate you." The muffled sentence echoed through the small office from the speakers; it was the sluts voice.

A smile graced my lips for the first time since entering the office, "post that everywhere you can, but leave his name out of it. I want everyone to know what a slut she is."

"With pleasure Jane."

I walked out of the office feeling a little bereft. All of my plans flew out the window when my beloved decided to bend that skank over and fuck the shit out of her.

"Ahhh… " I screamed into the echoing halls, and it did little to calm me down. "I want that slut dead!" I screamed once again, hoping that someone will execute the bitch for me.

I marched into the living area where Aro should be. If he doesn't kill her, then I certainly am.

"Aro!" I scream before I even pass throughout the threshold.

"I'm sorry dear, I never expected that to happen, I'm sorry you're upset, but we can't kill her. She has a purpose, and I truly don't want to waste her."

"I don't care what you want. I want her head on my fucking dinner plate." I'd fucking eat her too, just to make a statement to everyone that you don't fuck with what is mine.

"Fear not my dear Jane, for your Jasper has no feeling for the girl. She did murder his brother after all. He was merely looking for a release. He will still be yours."

"He fucking better be, or it will be your head as well."

"Once they finish their meals, I promise i will remove her from his cell and place her in another. Now, why don't you make an effort to get to know him and take him his dinner."

For once, he is being useful to me, but still not useful enough. Jasper doesn't belong in that rotting prison, he belongs in my bed.

I walk toward the kitchen to find Heidi leaving it with two plates in hand. "I'll take those please, and would you be so kind to bring me a can of dog food down to the cells. There is a stray dog down there that is hungry."

"Of course Jane." She handed me the two plates, so I set off toward my beloved.

Diego was manning the only door that led in and out of the basement, and without prompting, he opened the thick metal door for me. "Thank you Diego." He nodded once in acknowledgement and that was all. He was a good man, always trying to keep to himself and always trying to keep me happy… perhaps I should keep him for myself.

I manoeuvre the flight of stairs and the ominous hallway until I stood outside of the cell that housed Jasper and the slut. She was sitting on the bed that Jasper had bent her over, trying to manipulate some tattered cloth into a makeshift shirt, quite unsuccessfully.

"I wouldn't bother with it if I were you." I told her.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and perused me briefly. "And why is that?"

A smile lifted the corners of my mouth, "because sluts don't need clothes, they get in the way."

Her mouth opened to retort, but nothing come out. She turned away from me and continued her quest. I turned my attention to Jasper, who was smirking at me devilishly and it took all of my willpower to refrain from giggling at the attention.

"Are you hungry?" I addressed him, and for some reason the half naked girl rose from the bed too.

"Sure am. What have you got there for me?"

I look to the plates for the first time, "spaghetti bolognese or a roast."

"May I have the spaghetti please?" He asked, never taking the smirk off his face.

The plate slot was on the floor, so I knelt down and slid it through the gap. He sat near the small opening and started to eat. The sound of the door opening reached my ears faintly, which could only be Heidi. I sat down across from Jasper and started eating my roast.

I swallowed a chunk of potato before addressing the girl. "Heidi is bringing your dinner in now, she will be here shortly."

The girl didn't reply, but rather looked on suspiciously.

"Mmm… this is great… ?" He prompted for my name.

"I am Jane, and I am very pleased to meet you."

"Jane." Heidi addressed me now that she has arrived. "Where is the stray dog you found?"

"Oh, just over there thanks Heidi, " I said while nodding in the girls direction. "I'm sure it won't matter if you empty it on the ground in there for her to eat… dog's usually aren't that fussy."

Heidi looked into the cell where I indicated, and a smile graced the torn up lips of Heidi's face. "Okay." She upturned the can and slimy pink meat and jelly splattered on the floor of the cell.

"Eat up." I quip.

"Can I get you anything else Jane?" Heidi asked.

"I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind a drink, so perhaps a bottle of cola and a cup please."

She turned away to run the errand, and I ate one more chunk of potato before looking at the girl. She had an incredulous look on her face as she stared unblinking at the pile of dogwood that had been dumped on the filthy ground. I look to Jasper and saw that he was smiling around the fork he just delivered to his mouth. Well, I am extremely pleased that he shares my sense of humour and that he doesn't in fact hold and candle for his cell mate.

"I'm sorry you're stuck in here. I've been trying to get Aro to let you out, but he refuses to be swayed." I offer.

He swallowed thickly, "and why did you do that?" His face is a blank slate, so if he is feeling suspicion or excitement, then it is well hidden.

"Only stupid common criminals belong in jail, and you are far from common."

"But I'm still a criminal." He pointed out.

"Aren't we all?" I retort.

He smiled and nodded, "but what makes me any different from her."

I laugh loudly at his idiocy, "a great many things I hope."

He stared at me for full minutes before he started eating again. I look to the girl, and see that she had curled up in a ball on the bed and was facing the wall.

The door sounded again, which meant that his drink will be here momentarily. "Your drink is here, are you finished?" I asked, indicating his half-eaten plate.

"Yes thank you." He pushed it through the slot and I stacked it on top of my barely-touched dinner. Heidi arrived, and passed me a plastic cup and a large bottle and I passed her the plates to return to the kitchen.

"Thank you Heidi." She left without another murmur.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Jasper?" I know I am laying on the sugar a little thick, but I don't want him to dislike me straight away.

"Well… is it alright if I ask you some questions Jane?"

"Of course Jasper, fire away."

"Why am I here?"

I don't want to start lying to him straight off the bat, it will give him a bad impression of me. " Aro felt your skills would benefit our family, so he brought you in to propose an offer."

"So if I'm not a prisoner, why am I locked up?" A very fair question.

"That is why I demanded your release, it is completely uncalled for, but they feared you wouldn't remember what had happened and would lash out at us."

"So… why was I hanging from the roof like a vampire?"

"Because you lashed out at my mother. She is a nurse and was fixing up your wound when you regained consciousness and struck her. Father wasn't too happy with you."

"Oh… I don't remember that." I shrugged my shoulders. What did everyone expect, he was being stitched up without anaesthetic, of course he would lash out.

"So I will be out of here tomorrow? I can go home?" _I hope not._

"Jasper… there is a reason my family moved to Heathdom Cove." He prompted me to elaborate with a look. "Our rivals, the Sanchez family moved in sometime ago. You and your family were so caught up in your own war, that you didn't realise that your territory had already been taken over under your noses. I'm sorry to say, but your home was over run by the Sanchez's and your family was killed. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but come tomorrow, we'll show you. That is why you are here, to help us take them out."

His body sagged toward the ground and a small sob escaped his lips. As much as a pussy it made him look, I'd leave him to grieve in peace. If there is one thing that my research on him has shown, it was that he loved his family very much.

I turned and started toward the exit.

"Wait," Jasper pleaded, "who is the leader of the Sanchez's."

I'm not sure why that information is important at the moment, "Maria Sanchez."

"Fuck!" He swore with a smash to the hard floor with his fist. I'll leave him now.

I walked the distance to the exit and banged on the door. Diego let me out silently and I made my way through the labyrinth once again until I was in the main living area once again where Aro and Alec were.

"How did it go my dear?"

A burst of excitement bubbled up my chest and brought a smile to my face. "Oh wonderful daddy. I really like him, and I'm certain he will hang around and help us."

A smile beamed from his face, "wonderful. Very good work Jane, my job will be easier tomorrow then. It will not take much to get him to help us willingly, not much at all. And what of the girl?"

"I don't care, but I want her moved out of there."

"Yes, yes. I'll get Felix and Demetri to move her after they finish their dinner."

"Well tell them to hurry up, I don't want her in there with him."

I turn and walk to the security room once again, and gladly find it empty and clean. I want to keep an eye on him, but I don't want to force my company upon him too often either. If something starts to happen, then I will send Diego in to interrupt them until Felix and Demetri get off their lazy asses and move the dirty slut out of there.

I kick the sole office chair out of my way, after the way Demetri violated himself on it, I will never sit there again. I lean my hands on the table and watch the monitors relaying to feed from the cell. The speakers crackled a bit before the girls voice filled the room.

"She was probably lying." I sneered at the bitch for her insinuation.

"No, she wasn't."

"How could you possibly know that?" The girl snapped at him.

"Because Maria swore she would kill all of my family in their sleep… and now she has." I saw red, I'd never met Maria before, but the fact that she had threatened my Jasper like that and hurt him this much has just earned herself a slow and painful death.

"What did you do to her?" The slut asked him, and I'm glad she did because I want to know the answer to that myself.

"I left her at the alter."

"Oh… " _Oh indeed._

"Yeah… " Jasper raised himself from the floor where I had left him, and marched toward the girl with a purpose.

"It's not very nice to spy, you know." I spun on my heel and faced whoever had the audacity to sneak up on me. "What if they wanted some privacy?"

"Fuck up Caius, it's not as if they don't know they're under surveillance." Caius is one of Aro's associates and acquires all of Aro's weaponry for him. I loathe to admit that he is handsome, despite being ten years my senior and I further loathe myself for being unable to resist his advances.

"Well… they truly don't seem to mind."

I spun around to see Jasper kissing the girl with vigour. "Fuck!" I walked toward the door and tried to sidestep Caius, but he kept stepping in my path. My hand grabbed my taser quickly and I pressed it into his neck.

"If I go down little girl… then so do you." Caius grabbed my arms and pulled my body flush against his. If I taser him while he is touching me, then I will basically taser myself, so I put my weapon away. "Good girl." His hand snaked up from my arm to fist my hair, which he used to direct my face to his. His warm tongue forced its way into my mouth, and that was all it took for me to return the kiss. Heat flashed through my body and settled itself at my core.

He walked me backward, never breaking the kiss, until I felt the workbench press into my thigh's.

His heated mouth released mine, and in a wave of vertigo, I was suddenly bent over the bench watching my beloved stripping himself off once again. Caius fisted my hair once again and kept my gaze fastened to the largest screen. Jasper had the girl up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist as his hips thrusted rhythmically.

A jerk brought me back to my reality and Caius had jerked my jeans down and left me exposed.

"No panties? You are a naughty girl." Caius smacked the flesh of my ass, the sound echoing throughout the room.

Pressure around my ankles caught my attention, and when I tried to move my foot, I realised that my jeans were still wrapped around them and Caius was stepping in the middle of my legs so they were pinned. Warmth flooded throughout my abdomen and I squirmed, wanting.

His now free hand lined his large dick up with my opening, and without warning, long, deep thrusts penetrated me so wholly… so satisfyingly.

I kept my attention on the show my Jasper was putting on while enjoying the show Caius was giving me, until the four of us all come undone in unison.

Caius left at some point afterward, but long before I regained my coherency.


End file.
